In recent years, for example, a lighting equipment diffusion cover made of a resin to be used in LED lighting or the like has been required to have design and high flame retardancy. With regard to the flame retardancy, high flame retardancy that satisfies the V-0 standard in U.S. Underwriters Laboratory-94 (hereinafter, referred to as “UL-94”) has been demanded. The difficulty with which the V-0 standard is satisfied is raised as a product thickness reduces. However, a large number of cases where a molded article thickness is reduced for design have been observed. In recent years, highly difficult flame retardancy that satisfies the V-0 standard even when the product thickness is 1.0 mm or less has been demanded.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each describe, as a technology for improving the flame retardancy, that a light diffuser, a flame retardant, and a polytetrafluoroethylene are used in a polycarbonate resin to impart high flame retardancy and high optical characteristics. However, the flame retardancy is not sufficient. In addition, with regard to the optical characteristics, none of the literatures refers to yellow tint coloring caused by the addition of the polytetrafluoroethylene.
Further, a phosphorus-based flame retardant is used in each of Patent Literatures 1 and 2. However, none of the literatures refers to a reduction in heat resistance of a polycarbonate due to the use of the phosphorus-based flame retardant as a feature of the polycarbonate.